Cinderella Ball MatchUp
by Hakui-Kitsu
Summary: Now that the worlds are safe, what are Sora, Riku, and Kairi to do? Well, King Mickey has a plan! Cinderella is having a party, and they're invited. So, let's go! SoraxKairi, slight RikuxKairi; Post!KH2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any merchandise related to it. Although, I do own the attire that the Destiny Trio and the King, Donald, and Goofy wear to the party (kind of, I think).

Cinderella Ball Match-up

Chapter 1: Maybe it's like Pacific and Eastern Times?

It had been a few weeks since Sora had saved the worlds from Organization XIII. A few weeks since Sora had said good-bye to his friends Donald and Goofy. A few weeks since Sora received the letter from King Mickey, stating that the peace of every world had finally settled back in. A few weeks since the real sense of adventure ultimately took a permanent halt. For the Keyblade wielder, this was all fine and dandy, but he still had that hope that one day, he'd wake up and receive some sort of message that there was chaos afoot, and the Kingdom trio would be off again.

The quiet life of just spending one day after another getting up, going to school, learn things that would easily be forgotten, and then going home and then start the whole process over again just made Sora feel like his life was in a never-ending rut. It wasn't that he hated spending leisure time with his friends, far from it actually. It was just that, having had so much adventure in the last two years of his life, Sora felt like he had higher expectations now.

_Donald, Goofy… King Mickey… I wonder what you're doing right now,_ the brunet wondered. _Are you off checking on the other worlds? Or maybe stuck behind a desk full of paperwork?_ This thought made Sora chuckle, the image of an irate Donald stamping on one paper after another with Goofy walking over tiredly, holding a sky-scraping stack of papers. He was still nestled in his quiet reverie on the beach until the voice of Kairi cried to him.

"Sora! Guess what Riku and I found!" The red-headed girl was making a mad dash over the Keyblade Master, holding another bottle in her hand, a curved piece of paper held securely in the other hand. Riku, who made a short wave to his friend, was taking his time to cross the distance between he and Sora; his right hand was placed firmly in his pocket.

The young boy pulled himself up, patted the sand out of his pants, and turned to his girl friend before responding. "Is it something from the King?" His eyes glittered with anticipation, his hopes rising quickly for the words that would initiate the start of a new adventure.

"Yes! And you'll never guess what he wrote!" The sheer amount of excitement that Kairi was showing made Sora curious, and even more anticipated. So, he grabbed the parchment - a tad more quickly than Kairi expected - and began reading.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

_It has been a while since we last talked, hasn't it? How are you all? Donald and Goofy say 'hi' and hope you are all in tip-top shape._

Sora smiled, thinking a small 'hello' back.

_I have written (or was it 'wrote'?) to you to inform you that Cinderella, one of the Princesses, has invited us to a formal ball at her castle. She had precisely requested that those who saved her world to come, in thanks for all you did. So, I hope you get this in time because I plan to visit in a few days. See you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey_

_P.S. - Minnie, Daisy, Chip, and Dale all say 'hi' as well._

"So, wait," Sora said, rolling the paper back up. "When did you get this?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. We found it farther down shore." Kairi pointed back behind herself.

_Then when did…_ Sora unraveled the paper, searching for a date anywhere on the page. That's when Riku pointed out something.

"Hey, is that a…" He squinted, trying to make out an object that was zooming downward. "Gummi ship?" His face slightly contorted to a confused look.

The two 15-year-olds immediately looked up, one of them looking around wildly. "Where? Where?!" It didn't take long for Sora to find it, as the ship was steadily growing closer and louder. His blue eyes then twinkled with happiness as he recognized the pilots of the ship. "It's the King!"

"With Donald!" Kairi grinned.

"And Goofy!" Riku gave a surprised smile.

The space liner made a startling landing near the Destiny trio, spraying sand and sea water nearly everywhere, including the teenagers. As they sputtered and coughed the wet sand out of their mouth -while also brushing it off their clothes- the said anthropomorphic characters hopped out of the vessel, glowing smiles spread across their faces.

"We're here!" quacked Donald, his wings spread out wide.

"Hey, how come you guys are all wet?" Goofy asked, putting a finger to his chin.

"Gee, I wonder," Riku half-heartedly grumbled.

Sora, getting the last bit of water out of his hair, looked at three cartoon-like creatures in question. "I thought you guys weren't coming for another couple of days. Isn't that what your letter said?"

"Well, yeah, and it has been a couple days. So, y'know, here we are!" Mickey turned the three kids, his face resembling Sora's. "When did you get the letter?"

"Less than an hour ago, sir," Kairi said as she double-checked that her skirt was free of any and all sand.

The King chuckled as he made a grimace in apology. "Sorry about that, guys. I woulda thought that it'd get here sooner."

"Nah, no problem," Sora said, shrugging.

"Well then," Riku said as he came up beside his best friend. "Didn't you say something about a party?"

"Oh yeah! We should get goin', your highness!" Goofy said, pointing his thumb back towards the Gummi Ship. "We don't wanna be late for Cinderella's party!"

The King nodded at his friend before turning back towards Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Everyone ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," the brunet responded. His two friends nodded in agreement. Then, all six of them piled into the tiny spaceship, and made its awkward take off into the sky, towards the world of Cinderella and her castle.

"Wait, wouldn't our parents get worried if we're gone for too long?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before midnight," Donald said cheerfully.

_That's still a little vague, though,_ she thought in slight exasperation.

* * *

A/N: Okay! This is my first KH fanfic, so don't be too disappointed when you finish reading it. It's short piece, maybe 3 or 4 chapters, depending on the chapter length. Also, it's supposed to be a light-hearted SoraxKairi fan fiction, which happens to be my favorite pairing. Hope you'll like it! CYA 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any merchandise related to it. Although, I do own the attire that the Destiny Trio and the King, Donald, and Goofy wear to the party (kind of, I think).

Cinderella Ball Match-up

Chapter 2: Call It What You'd Like

"So, what's Cinderella like?" Sora asked. He was currently walking with his friends through the Cinderella's town. According to King Mickey, in order to retain balance between worlds, the people of each world must not know you are from somewhere else. So, much to Sora's disappointment, they had to park the Gummi Ship out in the boondocks, which is almost three miles away from the town's entrance. Despite that precaution, everyone was stared at anyway because of their clothing.

"Well, she's kind and caring," Mickey started. By now, he had grown used to the stares, knowing fully well that a giant mouse talking and walking around was not of the norm in these parts. "She always tries to find the good in people, and is a great homemaker. She has a bit of a rebellious streak, though, which almost got her into some trouble at the castle." The king smiled as he recalled one of chats he had with Cinderella. He let out a small laugh as the memory of Cinderella's face became very animated.

Kairi turned to the mouse, trying to get her mind off the people's gazes. "She must be a great ruler then, huh?"

"One of the best, I would say," Mickey responded proudly.

"A little too touchy-feely, if you ask me," Donald grumbled.

Goofy chortled quietly, covering his mouth as to not given himself away. "Oh c'mon, Donald, you're just upset because she gave you a hug the last time you met."

"Which is why I asked you to go with the King to see her last week!" The short-tempered duck said in defense. This grabbed Mickey's immediate attention.

"Donald! I thought the reason why you switched with Goofy was because Daisy came down with the measles!"

"Gah! - Well, your Majesty, that actually _was_ the reason I had Goofy go! I mean, why _else_?" The sweet façade that Donald was acting out was so transparent, that a deaf person could tell he was lying. This was precisely why everyone looked at him with deadpan expressions.

Sora said blankly, "y'know, Donald. You were never good at lying."

* * *

The doorknocker was rapped on twice before an answer was made.

"Coming! Coming!" Said an effeminate voice. The face of a lovely young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, with long blonde hair popped out of the large double doors of the castle. Her eyes brightened as a smile spread wide across her lips. "King Mickey! I'm glad to see you've made it! My saviors, I presume?" She gave a small chuckle.

The King nodded and bowed to Cinderella. "And the most trustworthy of people, in my opinion," said His Majesty. The blonde princess opened the door further and allowed the six heroes into her palace. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all looked around in amazement at the beauty decorating the walls of the castle. Their voices echoed, despite the fact that they mumbled their awe. Cinderella, now walking beside the King, introduced the group to her enormous abode, commenting that it felt like home with her husband beside her and what-not.

"So, I expect that everyone knows why they're here?" Cinderella asked with a smile.

Sora, finally over most of his awe, gave a rushed nod. "Uh, y-yeah. For a party, right?" He scratched the back of his head, something he always did out of nervous habit.

"Well, the Duke likes to call it a 'ball', but I guess you could call it that," the blonde princess said. "It's really a celebration in the hard work you all did. A thank you personally from me." She curtsied to the group, bowing her head low.

Sora, slightly embarrassed by her formality, waved his hands frantically. "No no! You don't need to thank us! We were just doing our job! We should be thanking you for giving us this par-- I mean, ball." His face resembled a cherry at this point.

"Either way, we thank you whole-heartedly, your majesty," Kairi said before bowing herself to Cinderella.

"Oh, please, call me Cinderella," the blonde princess responded. She looked to her left, spotting a maid who was walking towards the kitchens. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Answered the uniformed woman. Cinderella hurried to the lady's side and mumbled a question into her ear. The working woman nodded and pulled out a pocket watch. "A quarter till, milady," she said.

"Thank you, Melissa," Cinderella said with a nod. She then ran back to the heroic troop with a slightly tired smile. "Pardon my sudden interruption, but it's come to my attention that I need you all to get ready for the ball."

"Get ready?" Asked the three teenagers.

Cinderella nodded. "For royal celebrations, people come dressed in formal attire. Woman, in dresses, and men, in suits." She looked at the three royal persons and nodded, knowing well that they knew what to do. "You two boys, follow the King, Donald, and Goofy. As for you, Miss," she said, pointing to Kairi. "You shall come with me."

"All right," Kairi said with a hesitant nod. She watched her friends walk down a hall, one to the left of a grand staircase. Riku gave her a confused look while Sora gave her one that was confused and a bit sad. She knitted her eyebrows in question before Cinderella called to her.

"May I ask your name?" The blonde princess asked.

"Kairi," the red-haired girl replied quickly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Kairi. I hope we can become good friends," Cinderella said, smiling. Was it Kairi's imagination or was the lady smiling too often?

While walking down a grand hall filled with windows on one side and doors on the others, Kairi smiled back at her guide. "I don't see why not."

"Well, here we are," Cinderella said, stopping in front of two gold-bordered doors. "Let's not waste time, shall we?" She received a short nod from Kairi before opening the doors. Several female servants appeared before the red-haired teenager and promptly took her deep into the room. Cinderella closed the doors with a quiet giggle as she heard the flustered squeaks coming from Kairi.

"W-wait a second! I had a bath this morning!"

"But, Miss! You must be spotless for this ball!"

"Come, come, young lady! Don't thrash around so wildly!"

"At least let me undress myself!"

"Poor girl, I can understand what she's going through," Cinderella mumbled to herself as she was getting ready for the ball as well.

* * *

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever worn anything like this?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then, how can you stand wearing it? It's itchy!" Sora moaned as he pulled at the shirt collar. To anyone who took a moment to look, Sora appeared nothing but handsome, even with his hair in its never-changing style. Despite that, the brunet could not help but find discomfort in having to wear the princely outfit.

Riku chuckled, finding some humor in his friend's pain. "I guess my tolerance is higher than yours, Sora," he said. The silver-haired young man, himself, didn't look half-bad in the similar attire. In fact, he would definitely have many of the women population swoon with the way he looked. His hair was neatly tied back with a black ribbon, giving him an even more regal appearance.

"Ugh, you say that, but I bet the suit is really getting to you, isn't it?" Sora gave a side glance to his best friend.

Thinking for a second, Riku shook his head in reply. "Not really, no."

"Well, I'm dying!" Sora said in an exaggerated moan.

"You'll get used to the clothes, Sora. After a few minutes, you won't be in so much pain," said the King. The man-like mouse had changed into a regal suit at the time, just like the two teenagers. He gave a kind smile, showing no signs that he was going to scold the brunet boy.

Donald, on the other hand, was ready to give out the discipline. "And stop that whining! His Majesty has to wear these sorts of clothes on an everyday basis! You should feel lucky that you only have to wear them for less than a half day." The feisty duck stomped his webbed foot on the plush carpet. Goofy, who had also changed clothes, stood behind his short-tempered friend with a submissive look. The four males were, at the moment, staying in a guest room, one that was lavished with classic decoration. The servants that had aided them in putting on the suits, told them that they must stay in the guest room until called for.

"All right, Donald. I hear you, no need to get your tail in a knot," replied Sora. He grinned as the white bird started turning red in the face. Could ducks really change color? Sora thought.

Donald squawked with a huff, ignoring the boy's attempt at wit. Goofy chortled at this, happy at his friend's effort to contain his anger. "So, uh, when do you think they'll let us out?" The dog-like guard asked.

"I don't know, but let us hope it's not too long," King Mickey said with a short laugh.

"Think they'd let us take a walk around the castle?" Sora asked with bored interest.

"Maybe," replied the King.

Sora then let out an exasperated sigh. _Yup, we'll be stuck here for a while_.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes. Finally, the second chapter is done! It was actually kind of hard to finish this one because of the last scene. Also, if Sora seems a little out of character, I apologize. I'll take any criticism on this chapter, because I know it needs improvement. So, if you have any advice, give it to me! CYA 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any merchandise related to it. Although, I do own the attire that the Destiny Trio and the King, Donald, and Goofy wear to the party (kind of, I think).

Cinderella Ball Match-up

Chapter 3: The Intruder

It was around two hours later when the men were let out from their room—two hours that nearly drove Sora insane with boredom. As soon as one of the butlers opened the double doors ('the gate to their prison cell' as Sora called it) and announced that the party was about to begin, the brunet boy bolted out of his chair and into the hall. Donald, too, was close to lunacy, but kept himself collected as he exited.

"Nature! I can actually see _real_ nature!" cried Sora. He pressed his face to the thick glass, his eyes watering as he thought of sweet freedom.

Alas, his wish for such a thing was to be left in the dust at one servant's words: "If you gentlemen would follow me." The man bowed and smiled at them. "I am to be your escort for the evening. On behalf of our King, we welcome all of you and hope you have a magnificent time."

King Mickey nodded, returning the butler's smile. "I'm sure we will. No doubt about it!" he said joyfully before walking with the escort down the hall. Donald, Goofy, and Riku followed soon after, leaving Sora, lost in his own world, behind.

"H-hey! Wait up, guys! Wait for me!" he called after regaining himself, and took off after them. _Stupid clothes! They're too tight to run in!_ he thought while tugging on the inseam. Distracted by his attire (for the fifth time this evening) Sora didn't notice his feet crossing until he was facedown on the floor. _Dang it! This really sucks! Sheez!_

* * *

When the group entered the ballroom, there were already over a dozen guests standing around and chatting. "Wow, so, all these people are here to see us?" Riku asked, looking from one end of the room to the other.

"Yes, sir," the butler replied. "The princess of our land is greatly admired by her people, so they would undoubtedly like to meet those who rescued her." He bowed to them, stating his leave, and exited without missing a beat. Not a second later, Cinderella came walking through the enormous doorway, wearing her infamous silver dress and glass slippers.

She looked behind her and waved, beckoning someone over. "Come on now, dear. There's nothing to be embarrassed about! You look astonishing!" said Cinderella. Whoever it was made no move to enter. Cinderella walked over to the person—nearly glided—and gently pulled on their arm. The rest of their conversation was drowned out by the roar of other, louder conversations, and though Sora strained to hear, it was to no avail.

Finally, the two emerged from the doorway, and the sight made Sora's jaw drop. It was Kairi who had refused to be seen—for whatever reason—and she looked astonishing. Her flowing gown was a creamy pearl color, and had matching heels that clicked gracefully against the marble floors. A large pink clasp held back the bangs on the left side of her face, and had an intricate design that added to her beauty. She wore a pair of long gloves that ended near her shoulders, ones that matched the rest of her outfit perfectly. Her cheeks, meanwhile, were the same color as her dress. She looked like a porcelain doll, one of absolute perfection, and the sight of her stole the breath from Sora's body.

"Gawrsh, Kairi, we could barely recognize ya!" Goofy exclaimed with a grin. Donald, the King, and Riku all nodded in agreement.

The pink princess smiled sheepishly in return, looking a bit flustered. "I don't feel like myself, that's for sure!" she said with a small laugh.

"You look great," Riku replied as he gave a bright smile to his pink-covered friend. The young Princess of Heart blushed and mumbled a 'thanks' to her silver-haired friend, feeling even more flustered than before.

"Well then," Cinderella interjected. "My father-in—I mean, the _King_, has requested an audience with your Highness." She nodded to King Mickey with a smile. "So, if you will excuse us." The blonde princess curtsied out of the group with King Mickey in tow. As they walked toward the throne, many of the guests moved from their standing positions on the marble floor.

"Whaddya think they're gonna go talk about?" Goofy whispered to his white-feathered friend.

"You know, important stuff!" Donald whispered back. "The stuff that all kings talk about."

"I'm guessin' you don't know, huh, Donald?" Goofy asked, looking doubtful. In response, a short string of indecipherable squawks shot from the short-tempered duck, who clammed up with a huff.

Sora laughed as he watched the two, remembering how much he missed these moments he and his friends shared. He turned to Riku and Kairi, two of his dearest friends in all the worlds. As he watched them talk and laugh, Sora took another moment to note how beautiful Kairi was._ She looks like an angel _thought Sora, smiling._ All you would have to do is give her a pair of wings, and you couldn't tell she's actually a normal girl._

An unfamiliar voice then broke through Sora's revere. "Excuse me, Miss, would you care to dance with me?" Asked a young man who looked to be around his late teens. He bowed to Kairi with a smile. In return, the pink-clad redhead accepted with a curtsy and let herself be led onto dance floor. She looked up at the gentleman bashfully as he gave her another smile.

"Wish it was you out there dancing with her, huh, Sora?" Riku asked with a nudge to his fellow keyblade master. Little did the silver-haired teenager know he had hit the nail on the head.

_I've been wanting to do that ever since Halloween Town,_ Sora thought with a low grumble. He had little time to sulk, though, as Riku was abruptly dragged away by a girl clad in green. The older keybearer mouthed an apology, which Sora barely understood, and was pulled off with a small wave. _Poor Riku,_ thought Sora, chuckling a little. "So, I wonder if they have anything to eat here?" Sora asked himself as he turned his head left to right, looking around for some sort of butler with a platter in hand.

* * *

"I suppose you do not live around these parts?" asked the green-clad girl.

"N-nope," Riku replied. Was it him or was it getting pretty warm in this ballroom?

"So, where do you live, then?" The girl questioned, her eyes so firmly fixed on him that it made Riku feel even warmer around the collar.

_What is the matter with this girl?_ Riku thought. _It's like I'm sprouting a second head or something! She could at least blink!_ The seconds ticking by felt like an eternity for the teenage keybearer. He was never very good when it came to interaction with the more delicate sex, excluding Kairi. So, having to stand close to a girl he had never met before was near torture.

_And it's not because she's bad-looking or anything, but this stare she's giving me is… Augh!_ Riku held back the urge to grind his teeth and mentally groaned. Then, an idea popped into his head. _I know! When this music is over, I'll go find Kairi and dance with her. At least it'll keep away this girl's friends. _He glanced fleetingly toward the group of girls gathering in the corner and noticed, without having to take a second look, that they were all staring at him. Just like their friend, whom he was holding hands with.

In a few short minutes—or forty years of distress in Riku's case—the orchestra stopped playing, taking a short break between songs. This was Riku's golden opportunity. "Kairi!" He called, loud enough to be heard above the waves of chatter.

"Riku?" Kairi replied, trying to find which direction her friend's voice had come from. She looked around, distressed, the people crowded around her making her feel like a caged bird. _Are they doing this on purpose?_ Kairi wondered. "Riku!" She shouted. _If I can't move to find him, then I'll have him find me!_ "Riku! I'm here!"

Shoving through flocks of people, the said boy could barely hear his friend over the squeals and moans of the obsessive girls from before. Riku's temples grew moist and his skin began to prickle. "Where's 'here'?!" he shouted with his eyes turned towards the ceiling. There was a very beautiful mural painted up there, now that he noticed it.

"I'm—not very sure," Kairi trailed off. She looked around, above the heads of the people surrounding her. Then, she noticed the intricate mural that decorated the ceiling. "I'm, uh, below the three cherubs that are playing a flute, a harp, and a drum! On the mural up on the ceiling!" she exclaimed with her hands cupping around her mouth. _I _think _those are cherubs up there,_ thought Kairi as she squinted at the ceiling fresco.

Riku's head shot up as he immediately began searching for the three-cherub band. His eyes darted back and forth as he continued moving through the crowd—from what he could tell, he'd lost the hoard of girls. _Why does this ballroom have to be so big? _he mentally groaned. Suddenly, he felt a hand gently touch his arm and he spun into a defensive stance; had one of those hormone-driven girls caught up with him? Thankfully, that wasn't who had put their hand on him. Rather, it was Kairi standing in front of him, smiling tenderly. He grinned right back before pulling her into a hug. "Thank King Mickey," he said with a sigh of relief.

"What does he have to do with you finding me?" asked the pink-clad girl.

Riku shook his head as he pulled away. "Just a figure of speech," he mumbled. Then, a melodious sound came to his ears. Another classical music score was starting already! "Hey, Kairi, wanna dance?" Riku asked.

The girl held in her giggles, knowing full well it would offend her friend if she let them out. The way he had posed his question was amusing, as if he was asking her to dance with him at a prom. "S-sure," she replied after burying the last of her chuckles (and not noticing the confused look on Riku's face). The two teenagers took a moment of inelegance before finally starting to dance. They both knew that they lacked experience, but that didn't stop either of them from gliding around on the marble floor. Their faces glowed with laughter as they twirled again and again. One could feel the immense amount of pure bliss that the two of them shared. Kairi's cheeks were flushed, matching Riku's blushing ears.

"Hey, uh, K-Kairi?" whispered Riku, the two of them danced closer as the music slowed.

"What is it, Riku?" Kairi asked with a tilt of her head.

"I'd just liked to say…" The silver-haired teenager felt a ball in his throat as he tried to speak. "That I… I really--"

The presence of another man intruded upon the bright and joyful atmosphere between the two teens -- along with Riku's sentence. "I beg both your pardons, my good people, but may I ask a dance with you, young lady?"

Knowing full well that the mood had been killed, Riku just nodded to the older man. He could see Kairi giving him a confused look as the stranger began pulling her away, and for a second it seemed like the young Princess of Heart had a look of disgust on her face. Riku waved limply as Kairi gave him one last look, then walked dejectedly in the other direction. _I can't believe I was about to tell her… And then that guy just…! But still… I was so ready to…_ His thoughts continually trailed off was he wandered off, unaware where he was going (which turned out to be nowhere but into a few shoulders and a wall). So when the 16-year-old keybearer rammed into a conversing, middle-aged man, he made a mental note to watch where he was going.

"Wait…" He mumbled, looking around. "Where's Sora?"

* * *

Around the time Riku had found Kairi (or technically, the other way around), Sora, Goofy, and Donald had found buffet tables set up along the wall of the ballroom. "I can't believe how different the food is here from Destiny Islands! Like this-this… what is this?" Sora asked as he held up a small square sandwich.

"That is a 'croque-monsieur,' my young sir," replied a well-dressed servant.

The brunet keybearer looked from the sandwich to the butler slowly. "A what?" he asked again.

"A '_croque-_monsieur,' my good sir," replied the servant again.

"A… 'crock-mon-sewer'?" Sora asked with unconstrained disgust on his face.

The butler's eye twitched. "It is a grilled ham-and-cheese sandwich, young man," he said, swiftly thrusting his hand out. "And if you do not wish to eat it, then please hand it over."

Taking notice of the apparent irritation on the gentleman's face, Sora shook his head nervously. "N-no, that's okay. I'll take it. It actually smells pretty good!" He said with a shaky laugh. Then, he moved down the table to get some other things to eat, which had the added benefit of putting some distance between himself and the servant (probably the best move he'd made all night). "That guy reminds me a lot of Donald," he whispered to himself as he glanced over at the quick-tempered servant.

"What was that?" questioned Donald, whose beak was filled with a different assortment of food (similar to the plate he held, which was barely visible).

"Oh! Nothing!" the brunet keybearer responded in an instant. _Personal note: Never talk about Donald when he's actually around,_ he thought to himself.

"Sora! Hey, Sora!" Riku suddenly called, walking briskly out of the crowd.

"Hiya, Riku! What's up?" Sora replied with a sloppy grin.

"Well, I was dancing with Kairi a while back and—"

"Oh yeah, I saw! You guys looked great! I didn't know you could rumba so well."

"We were waltzing, Sora."

"Oh, right! Knew that."

"Yeah. So anyway, Kairi and I were dancing and having a great time when suddenly, this guy shows up and asks Kairi to dance with him."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It was in the middle of the song, and I noticed the people around us weren't too happy with the guy's attitude. So, obviously, something must be up with him."

"Aw, c'mon, Riku! Lighten up! We're at a party, so let's have some fun! Don't worry about some guy who wanted to dance."

"I know, it's just—"

"I found you, mon cheri!" came a shrill cry, making both young men turn. To Riku's horror, and Sora's confusion, the green-clad girl came rushing out of the crowd toward them. "I am so happy to see you again! We _must_ have another dance together!" she said, gushing with excitement as she pulled on Riku's arm.

"U-um, Miss, I think it's best if we-- I mean, I don't really--" stammered the panicking silver-haired boy. Unfortunately, he had no means of escape, and was once again dragged away into the sea of fancily-dressed townspeople. The last words Sora could hear from his friend were: "… Keep an eye on Kairi!"

"Okie-dokie then," replied the brunet boy. He stood there watching the crowds of people dancing, his body numb with confusion.

* * *

"So, Mademoiselle, how are you enjoying this ball?" asked the intrusive man.

"It's wonderful. I love the music, and the people are dressed so nicely here," Kairi replied. If she had to guess, it had been a full twenty minutes since she had started dancing with this man, and if her feet weren't killing her, her back was. Also, Kairi was getting a bad feeling as she continued to dance with this stranger, as if some higher being was telling her to get away. _But all these people are blocking off every exit. If I try to run away, I'll run into people and might ruin their evening,_ she thought miserably.

"Mademoiselle, do you mind if I called you Kairi?" the man asked with a detached grin.

"What? Oh, um, sure," replied the pink-clad princess. She tilted her head down, trying to think of a way to escape this dreadful and eternal waltz. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking but not truly seeing anything. Kairi knew she had to get away, but how? Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled out of the crowd. The pushy man had begun to pull her to somewhere different, somewhere quieter. He was taking her to the garden.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the hiatus. I didn't mean to be gone for months from this fic! I just lost track of time with schoolwork and stuff. Also, I had a major case of writer's block while in the middle of writing this chapter! So, forgive me! And please stick around for the next and final chapter! Also, a 'croque-monsieur' is a sandwich that was first made available only in French fast food joints (and the reason why I put a French food in this is because Cinderella is hinted to be in a French town; the 'maidens to prince introduction' scene of the movie). Another quick note is that all the music that plays in the background of the fic is classical. No lyrics, just orchestra. I recommend Vivaldi's "Spring" for the scene between Riku and Kairi. CYA


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any merchandise related to it. Although, I do own the attire that the Destiny Trio and the King, Donald, and Goofy wear to the party (kind of, I think).

Cinderella Ball Match-up

Chapter 4: Uncertainty and Medals

"Y'know, I should've taken into consideration that if the castle's big, so is the ballroom," Sora said with a scratch of his head. After having lost Riku to a straightforward girl (who seemed a little unusual in Sora's case), the keyblade master took it upon himself to follow the request of his male best friend. "'Keep an eye on Kairi'…" _Now _that_ wouldn't be too hard if there wasn't a dozen of worlds' worth of people in here!_ The fact that Sora was packed up against several other guests like a Japanese subway was similar to the fact that it was _oh-so perfect_ for him to be less than five feet-seven inches tall. The poor boy hopped fruitlessly in hope of spotting Kairi - or at least know where in the King's name he was. Meanwhile, Riku was caught up in a dance with a girl who had a blatant underbite.

* * *

"Hey, Donald?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya think we should, uh… check up on Sora, Riku, and Kairi?"

"I don' know, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well somethin's knockin' 'round in the back of my mind. Something about the kids."

"Don't worry about it. This place is heavily guarded and completely safe. Besides, Sora, Riku, and Kairi can handle things on their own. Remember all the stuff that happened in The World That Never Was?"

"Yeah… but there's--"

"Goofy, there's only one thing you should be worried about tonight: just how much food can you eat before we go home."

"Well alright, Donald, if you say so."

* * *

It wasn't that she hated the guy, she only just met him less than a hour ago or so, but it was just something about him that made her be on guard. The overpowering smell of his cologne, the obvious way he'd cock his eyebrow once every few minutes, and even his somewhat cheesy dialogue were enough to make a girl disgusted, but not suspicious of the man. _I wonder how Sora and Riku are doing..._

"The night is very beautiful, no?"

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts to look at the man - Monsieur Jacques LeFabres was his name, or something similar to it. "What? Oh yes! Yes, it is very beautiful" she replied. _How did I get into this mess? One minute, I'm dancing with one of my best friends and the next, I'm sitting with... _him. She made a glance at M. LeFabres as she toiled over a plan on how to leave his company while trying not to come off as mean. It wasn't going well. Suddenly, M. LeFabres cupped Kairi's chin and turned her towards him with a deceitful smile.

"_Kairi_, I think you needn't be so shy around me. We've come to know each other so well over the last half-hour, so it should come naturally for you to say anything to me. Now, come, talk to me," said M. LeFabres.

_What do you mean 'say anything to you'? I don't know you! It's only been a half-hour and most of it was for dancing and sitting here talking about the scenery! Just, please, let me get back to the party so I can get my friends and go home._ Kairi stared at M. LeFabres, trying so hard not to follow his request and blurt out her thoughts like a barrage of unexpected sneezes. She had made a promise to Cinderella not to speak out around high-class folks (Cinderella found out the hard way when she was learning the ways of being a decent princess). "W-well… I was just thinking that those flowers over there were very beautiful. I wouldn't mind having a closer look."

"Is that all?" M. LeFabres rose from his seat and clasped Kairi's hand. He pulled it up to his chest, smiling. "Then, let us take a closer look." The way his eyes were so focused on Kairi was chilling, and yet they were entrancing all the same. So, even though she didn't want to, even though her mind was shouting to run away right that second, Kairi stood up from her seat as well, and followed M. LeFabres.

* * *

"You know, Monsieur Richard, I have to say that this is one of the best nights of my life, if not _the_ best," said a young woman with lust-filled eyes and a heavy breath.

"That's great to know, miss… And my name is 'Riku', not 'Richard,'" replied Riku, who knew all too well of what the young woman was thinking. And he, for one, did not like it one bit (the heated collar and drenched forehead were telltale signs). That was when, in his peripheral, Riku noticed something else that he was entirely not keen on. He could see a strange gentleman standing next to someone who looked very familiar. _I thought I told Sora to watch out for Kairi!_ He thought in a mix of disbelief and irritation.

"Monsieur, is there something wrong?" Asked the breathy lass.

Trying to laugh it off with some sort of finesse, Riku responded: "No no, nothing's wrong at all. I just thought I saw someone familiar is all."

"Well, if you do have anything troubling you, you can always come to me for help. I am, what you say, _multi_-talented." The young woman took her hand and lightly touched her fingertips across Riku's chest; her eyes stared up at him with an intense gaze that only made the silver-haired boy more uncomfortable than he was before.

"Um, miss? What did you say your name, again, was?" Riku questioned as he twirled the young woman around.

"I didn't, but if you must know, it is Cadence. Cadence Convoitise," responded Cadence.

"Right," Riku said with a false smile.

* * *

"E-excuse me! Pardon me! Sir, that's my _foot_ you're stepping on! … Will you people at least give a guy three inches of breathing room?!" After what felt like an eternity in nothing but a sea of big, hard dresses and backs stiffer than a board, Sora made his way to an opening in the crowd. He took a moment to breathe as much as he could to re-inflate his lungs (what with all the squishing and squeezing he had to go through). When he took a moment to identify where he was in the ballroom, he discovered he was near the royal thrones of the King and his royal family. Also, those royal armchairs were occupied by the royalty themselves. King Mickey and King Louis Routen sat beside one another, talking joyously over a matter that Sora couldn't grasp very well.

Then, King Louis caught a glimpse of the clueless boy as he chortled. "Oh! Boy, come here! Come here!" He called with a wave as loud as his voice. The balding king's aura made beads of sweat run down the back of Sora's neck as he slowly moved closer to them. "You know, my friend here has told me a lot about you. How you've gone on such exciting adventures across the country, and how you've grown in many ways. But I'm beginning to wonder, when do you think you will start to think about settling down and grabbing a wife for yourself, boy?"

The subject matter made Sora's heart jump. Marriage? He wasn't even eighteen yet! What makes him think that he was ready to actually get married?! He still had to finish high school, which wasn't going so well either, and Sora knew that his mom would kill him if he outright told her he was going to quit school and get married! "W-well, Your Majesty," the keyblade master said, "I was thinking about trying to get my life smoothed out before I actually… get married." For Sora, just saying the word made his head spin. So, the fact that King Louis kept going on about the subject only made it worse.

"Well you best get your life straightened out soon, son! One can't stay young forever, and you definitely don't want to be having children when you're my age, I'll tell you that!" King Louis said with a good chortle and a pat on his own belly.

Children?! If Sora wasn't ready for marriage, then he most certainly wasn't ready for kids! His mother would already be buying his own burial plot before he could even tell her he wanted to have kids (which he didn't). For one, kids can't take care of kids, and he knew that much! _How young do people get married here?!_ Sora thought to himself while poorly hiding the stunned and scared face he was making.

"Y'know, Louis, I think Sora here may be a bit young to start making plans for things like that," King Mickey said. "He has a very promisin' future ahead of him, and I think the idea of marriage an' children might spoil that future a bit. Besides, didn't you always say that you should let your heart decide when it's time to settle down an' raise a family? I mean, isn't that how you met your late wife?"

"Why, yes, that is how I met her," King Louis said with nostalgic realization. "She was one of the most majestic sorts of beauties out there, and had the personality of a shrew! But not a day goes by where I thank God for letting me find her and be able to have the moments I shared with her."

"I think it was more of her findin' you than the other way around, Louis," King Mickey said with a short laugh.

King Louis returned the laugh as he commented: "You got me there, my friend!" The Kings returned to their one-on-one discussions of several different subjects as Sora carefully slinked away from the conversation. He was happy to see the Kings having a good time, but if it meant having to hear nothing but talks about marriage and children, then Sora would take a vacation over them any day. Besides, he had more important matters at hand: keeping his promise to Riku and finding Kairi. So, it was back into the moshpit of 16th century formal attire and ridiculous powdered wigs.

* * *

"They're all so pretty!" Kairi said happily. "I wonder if they'll let me take one home."

"With a face as perfect as yours, it would be a crime if they said 'no'," replied M. LeFabres. He reached up and plucked a pink rose from its stem in the blink of an eye. "Here, a blushing rose for a blushing rose."

"Um, thank you," said Kairi. She wasn't expecting for him to take her joke seriously, but she went along with it anyway. The rose was now tucked delicately next to her hairpin. "So, do you think we should--"

"Kairi, I need to ask you something," M. LeFabres said abruptly.

"What is it?" asked a startled Kairi. The look in his eyes was making the chill down her back greater with power. Instinctively, she took a step back.

He grabbed her shoulder with a firm grip, and replied, "Do you like me?"

_I would if you weren't creeping me out,_ thought Kairi. "I don't know. I've only just met you."

"Then, do you dislike me?"

"N-not particularly."

* * *

Sora grunted with one last squeeze through the crowd. You would think that since he and his friends were the guests of honor, the regular guests would give him at least an inch of room to turn his _head,_ but one would be guessing wrong. Seeing what looked like a well-dressed man holding a platter of drinks, Sora dashed over to the man as fast as his legs could carry him. "Can I have one?" he asked with a ragged voice.

"Of course, young sir," replied the butler. Without a second's worth of time, Sora gulped down the beverage (although, what the actual contents of the drink was, he couldn't say).

With a satisfied sigh, he said, "Thanks, that really hit the spot."

"You're welcome, young sir," replied the butler.

"I'll see ya," Sora said with a wave. He didn't hear the butler make a reply, though, for as soon as he turned his head forward, he caught the sight of someone he'd been looking for. Between the sea of large skirts of silk and satin and puffy coats, off in the distance and out on a darkened balcony leading to a large garden was Kairi and a tall man. With only each other for company. Now, that wouldn't be a problem to Sora, if it wasn't for the fact that Kairi's face showed obvious signs of discomfort. _Well, I got one thing down,_ he thought. With a tug at his clothes, Sora made a beeline for the pair.

* * *

"Within the last half-hour that I've come to know you, I've found myself entranced by not only your beauty but your spirit as well."

_And I've found myself shocked by how much cheese you can put in one sentence alone,_ thought Kairi. "Thank you."

"And so, I must ask you something of great importance," he said.

"What… is it?" Kairi asked in reply.

"Will you take my hand in marriage?"

This left Kairi utterly stunned. Marriage? At fifteen? To this man, who looked at least 8 years her senior? And one she only spent a few dances with? The nerve of him! "No," she said in disbelief. "Absolutely not! How can you even ask me--"

"It's quite all right, I know," he said, as if he cut her off on purpose. "It's quite a big picture to paint, no? I can wait, if I must."

_There won't be any waiting because there definitely won't be any wedding ceremony!_ Kairi didn't even care at this point if he could tell what she was thinking. She looked at him with blatant disgust and disbelief.

"At least for tonight, allow me the pleasure of a maiden's kiss," he said in a smooth, low tone. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his hand firmly against her cheek. The strength he put in to his previous grasp was weak in comparison to now, Kairi noted for a split second.

The second after that was left to wondering how fast she could run after she slapped this man silly. _These shoes aren't exactly running material. And I'm still getting used to them._ She clenched her fist firmly and began to raise it for a good once-over with M. LeFabres' cheek.

"Oh, Kairi! There you are!" Sora shouted. He strutted over to the couple, whom had separated as soon as Sora announced his presence. "I'd been looking all over for you. Whose this guy?" Sora had always never been good at acting, so his obvious contempt for M. LeFabres was not so cleverly hidden; although, Sora didn't intend it to be, anyway.

_Thank heaven_, Kairi thought in relief. "He's is an acquaintance." She gave as polite of a smile as she could give, despite her still massive urge to slap M. LeFabres six ways to Sunday.

"Jacques," he said as he gave Sora a slightly irritated look.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora," replied the keyblade master. He stuck out his hand for a handshake, but only because Sora was told to be polite throughout the duration of the ball. He wanting to get to know M. LeFabres was far from likely. They shook hands with tight grasps, pointing out their feelings quite easily to each other.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," said M. LeFabres.

"So, anyway, Kairi," Sora said with an immediate turn toward the subject of his attention. "I need to talk to you about something. In _private_." He gave a mild glare to the tall gentleman, though he was standing with his back to M. LeFabres.

"Then I suppose I will see you later, Kairi," M. LeFabres said as more of a statement than a question.

"We'll see how it goes," said Kairi with an unsure smile. She waved shortly at the man's retreating figure. When he was finally out of hearing and seeing range, she gave a large sigh of relief. "I don't know how I can repay you, but thank you, Sora."

"No problem, besides I wasn't about to let that guy steal you awa-- I mean," he tugged at his collar sheepishly. "I meant that, uh, Riku! Yeah, Riku told me to keep an eye on you! So you won't get into any danger and I, uh, guess that I sorta let him down." He laughed at the end of his sentence as a cover-up, but knew that it failed. He scratched the back of his head out of habit while trying to find a way to break the awkwardness.

Kairi smiled tenderly at her friend. His adorable clumsiness when trying to sound cool was something that always made her heart flutter. _Wait, 'flutter'? Why would it 'flutter'? It's not like I'm… I never thought… No way! That would only…_ she thought with a sigh. If it was the case of feeling like _that_, she knew that would only disturb their friendship. Their trinity. The last thing she ever wanted to change. They were friends, and would continue that friendship until the end of time. And yet, she thought to herself, maybe, just maybe she could spend a moment in time living with this feeling and enjoying it. Just for a moment, she could grab hold of it and fly away with no limitations. _It's only for tonight, right?_

"Hey, Kairi, are you okay?" Asked Sora.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure. I'm just fine," Kairi replied as she subconsciously tucked back a lock of her hair. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind dancing with me?"

Sora smiled. "I'd love to, Princess," he said with a bow. He held out his hand as he looked up at her. Kairi giggled in return as she took his hand. They were off to an awkward start as Sora was nervous in holding her so close and having to put his hand on her waist, but they were able to ease into the dance within a few moments. Their emotions were running around so rapidly inside, that it felt as if either of them would explode, but to anyone watching, it looked like a picturesque image of romance. They were shy when looking at each other, what with their eyes meeting and then averting to somewhere else completely. Their cheeks were red from embarrassment and it was almost too much for them. When they finally kept eye contact, both Sora and Kairi burst out in light laughter. "You're as red as a cherry," Sora said.

"Well so are you," replied Kairi. Their laughter ebbed into fits of giggles and chuckles as the redness of their cheeks lightened.

Meanwhile, after dancing with what felt like every single girl in the ballroom, Riku stood against the wall as he peaked in on his friends. He gave a knowing smirk as he noticed the look on their faces. _Good job, Sora. You did something right tonight._ Turning back towards the center of the ballroom, Riku shut his eyes for a short rest and to just listen to the music. He noticed it was actually quite nice now that he didn't have to follow it with any dance steps. He barely even noticed how his finger wagging to the melody.

"You know, I just realized something," said Kairi. They had just finished dancing, which had felt quite short compared to all the other dances, and now they were taking a stroll through the garden. Neither of them knew exactly if they were allowed to do so, but they thought as long as they kept the walk short, it wouldn't matter. Besides, how would the King find out? There weren't any guards around, as far as Sora and Kairi could tell.

"What is it?" Sora asked. He noted how quiet it got now that they were away from the party. It was almost as if they had gone to a different world entirely.

"When I came into the ballroom wearing this, I didn't hear you say anything about my dress." Kairi gave a playful smile to her friend. She skipped ahead of him and twirled around before giving him a short curtsey. "So, what do you think?" She looked at him almost pleadingly.

Her question left Sora in a complete fumble of words. What could he say? There were so many things right with how she looked! He could say she looked like a princess, but that was too cliché. Maybe 'as pretty as a pearl'? No, that would be cheesy. "W-well, uh…" he stuttered. "You look…" He glanced at her, and noticed her eager expression. Great, now he was more nervous than before. "You look… great!" Oh yeah, how original.

"Oh…" Kairi said. "Thank you." She didn't expect him to get Shakespearian with his compliment, but couldn't he have chosen a better word instead of just 'great'? It was a little too vague, and what exactly was great about it? Her dress? Her gloves? The pin in her hair? Was it the flower that she had unknowingly kept? Kairi then pulled the rose from her hairpin and tossed it (unbeknownst to her that it landed in the fountain not too far off).

Sora put up his hands in earnest, trying to add to his compliment. "I mean, you looked really great tonight and it made me realize how much I--" He paused. How much he what, exactly? He wasn't so sure himself.

"How much you… what?" Kairi asked, leaning forward to look up at him.

"How much I… I…" This was not good. Was he actually ready to make a confession? Was there even a confession to make? Maybe, he guessed. Nothing was absolute. He hadn't figured it all out yet. He wasn't even sure if he had _himself_ all figured out. Sora continued to stammer while trying to complete his sentence. The sweat on his brow grew as he could feel his cheeks go even hotter than they were earlier. _If only I kept my mouth shut,_ he thought. His heart was beating a mile a minute and felt like it could break out of his ribcage if he wasn't careful, yet at the same time it felt like it was lodged up in his throat. How could he get this nervous over something this small?

Small? Was it really that small? _Of course not!_ He shouted inwardly. His feelings were beyond small, and Kairi was definitely not a small matter to him. Why else would he travel through all the worlds _twice_ for her? Then, it hit him. He _had_ traveled through all the worlds for her. Two times. He also sacrificed himself all for her well being. Not only that, but he even infiltrated enemy territory with almost reckless abandon just because she had been kidnapped. Sora found himself proud for doing such heroic things for the sake of his best friend. But was it only because she was his best friend? Could she be something more? Maybe. He wasn't entirely sure, but there was a definite maybe somewhere in there. Sora then calmed himself to an even enough breath before he continued. "Kairi," he said, looking straight at her. "I think I might be in l--"

"Hey, lovebirds! Come back inside. King Louis is going to start his speech any minute!" Shouted Riku. He stood near rows of trimmed hedges, and there was a dim glow coming from beyond the shrubbery. It was Sora and Kairi's guess that, that was the direction back to the ballroom.

_Thanks, Riku,_ Sora thought sarcastically.

"Well, shall we go?" Kairi asked with her hand extended toward him. The genuine smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat. Sora tried to keep his nerves from jittering as he took her hand. They walked over to Riku, acting like they were a couple of five-year-olds who had just got pretend-married over by the school's sandbox. The sight almost gave Riku cavities.

He rolled his eyes at them, but had a smirk clear on his face. "All right, guys, let's just get back inside." His hand was suddenly occupied with Kairi's other hand as she smiled him with a sweet smile. Her action almost made Riku blush, but more took him by surprise. Riku scoffed in embarrassment as he walked with his best friends to the ballroom, but behind the thick shade of pink that covered both his cheeks and the ends of his ears, he smiled knowing exactly how his friends felt about him.

* * *

"… And so, it is with great honor that I present these medals to the heroes who saved my beloved daughter-in-law, Cinderella!" said King Louis. He smiled at the four who kneeled before him; Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. "To Sora, I present the Medal of Valor!" He carefully lifted a sparkling gold medal from its cushion to around Sora's neck. He moved onto Riku. "To Riku, I present the Medal of Justice!" Taking the same precaution, King Louis places the medal around Riku's neck. "To Donald, I present the Medal of Intellect! …And lastly, to Goofy, I present the Medal of Security!" The four newly honored warriors stood, wearing their medals proud. "Now, I expect you to take excellent care of these medals. It's not every day that I honor people with customized awards such as these," said King Louis.

"Yes, sir," replied all four of the warriors. In the front of the crowd, Kairi stood with Cinderella. She could feel the elation in her heart, watching her friends earn something as prestigious as the honorary medals from a king of a different world. She clapped enthusiastically when the crowd behind her began.

_They've earned it,_ she thought with a wide smile. _And I couldn't be happier._ For a split second, though, Kairi could've sworn she saw Sora sway as he stood. Was he getting light-headed from all the attention? Or could it be that he didn't eat and was now suffering for it? She tightened her grip on her arms nervously as she continued keeping a keen eye on her friend.

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't until after the party, 'goodbye's, and getting back into the gummi ship that Sora finally succumbed to his so-called sickness and had mostly passed out. It was unknown as to what caused him to faint until King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all got a good look at him. "Looks like he had a little too much to drink," King Mickey stated.

"Drink?" Kairi asked. Her lap was currently used as Sora's pillow.

"Yup, Sora probably had a swig of the champagne they were handed out back there," Goofy answered. "But I wonder when he got his hands on it. I don't recall seeing him take one before the ceremony."

"Well, whenever it was, it better clear up fast," said Riku. "His mom is not going to be happy knowing we brought him home drunk."

"Maybe a nap on the ride home will sober him up," Donald said.

"Hopefully," Riku murmured. Then, they launched off into space, heading straight for home.

Kairi stroked Sora's forehead tenderly, going over the past few hours in her head. She had always noticed how Sora had impeccable timing for rescuing her. Whether it be from the neighbor's mean dog back when they were five, or when he gave her back her heart in Hollow Bastion, he had always been her knight in shining armor, so to speak. So, even if it was just for this moment where it seems so miniscule, she had hoped he could be the one who needs help. _I want to be someone who can support you when you need it most._

"…Kairi," Sora murmured.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"… I think… I may be in love with you."

"I see… Wait, what?!"

"What?" Riku asked, after having fallen asleep for that split second.

"Nothing, Riku. It's nothing," Kairi replied. She looked down at Sora with a lightly frazzled stare. "_Are_ you awake?" She whispered. He gave no response. Was he talking in his sleep? To her? _Would this be considered as a love confession? _Kairi thought. The idea only made her embarrassed. _No, no, no. Just… let it go. He's asleep. I can't pressure him into answering me when he's… But they do say you state the truth more often in your dreams than when you're awake. What should I do?!_ As quiet as she could, Kairi flustered over her thoughts. She would just have to mull it over until tomorrow morning. Or she could just never tell. _He did say he _thinks_ he may be in love with me. So, then, he's not sure. I shouldn't push him. I shouldn't! Besides, he'd be suspicious of how I know. Oh, but… It just leaves me with so many questions. I need help!_

With that, Kairi continued to fluster over Sora's mumblings and her own feelings until the ride home. She and Riku got a swift scolding by not only Sora's parents, but their own as well. How were they to know that the party lasted until midnight? They couldn't exactly tell a king that they had to leave before they could even receive their rewards. King Louis wasn't exactly one to understand other people's circumstances completely. That was life, though. Besides, it wouldn't hurt them to have one night of fun, right? That question earned them a week's worth of grounding. It was then that Kairi, Riku, and even the unconscious Sora that making such smart aleck quips only led to trouble. They noted to never do that again.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I finally finished this long monstrosity. I know that it's pretty long and that the ending is probably very much a cop-out and left you unfulfilled. Yeah, sorry about that, but it would've felt unnecessarily long if I kept going. So, if you really want to know what happens the next day, Kairi asks Sora about what he said that night, and Sora gives a cop-out answer (like me, bwaha!). Thus, they are left to continue on living together as a trio with Riku and never really addressing that subject out of fear for disrupting their ring of friendship. I think it's a realistic take, no? So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fiction of mine (which I know needs work), and if you have any constructive criticism to give, go ahead and type away! CYA


End file.
